User blog:Greenberet69/Loghain Mac Tir vs The Witch-King
Loghain Mac Tir: Teyrn of Gwaren who became a hero of Fereldan but during the Fifth Blight betrayed the Grey Wardens, declared them traitors, declares himself regent and starts a civil war only to be defeated and killed by "The Warden" or Alistair. VS. The Witch-King: Once a man that was corrupted by one of the nine Rings of Power given to the lords of men by Sauron in the Second Age now a Nazgul who lead the attack on Minas Tirith but in the end was killed by Eowyn WHO IS DEADLIEST ' 275px-Loghain.png|Loghain Mac Tir 200px-Blightblood.png|Blightblood The_Summer_Sword.png|The Summer Greatsword Longshot.png|Longshot 190px-RiverDaneArmor.png|River Dane Armor ' Wiki-armor.jpg|The Witch King 179px-Witch_king_Sword.jpg|The Witch King's Broad Sword Mace.jpg|The Witch King using his Mace/Flail 180px-Morgul_blade.jpg|The Morgul Blade 180px-Witch-King_III.jpg|The Witch King's Flaming Sword X-Factors Loghain/Witch-King 95 Combat Experience 95 Edge Even: They both fought many battles especially Loghain who became a Hero of Fereldan and The Witch-King fighting in the North after Sauron's demise 95 Brutality 100 Edge The Witch-King: Loghian may have betrayed the Grey Wardens and his King but the Witch-King shows no mercy. 92 Leadership 90 Edge Loghain: The Witch-KIng lead his forces from the safety of his Fell-Beast while Loghain fought with his soldiers on the front line 10 Harder to Kill 100 Edge The Witch King: The Witch-King is hard to kill period Loghain is easy to kill My Personal Edge goes to The Witch-King as he is hard to kill and has the better weapons The Battle Loghian is given a second chance to redeem himself for betraying the king and the Grey Wardens. He is sent on a mission to set up an ambush on Aragorn and kill him but unknown to him he is actually sent on a mission to kill a new threat to the Fereldan's and allies The Witch-King of Angmar. He enter a dark area that has a volcano in the center and sets up the ambush meanwhile The Witch-King is walking in the area and Loghain wonders where The High King of Gondor is and reliases that he has been decevied and so will complete this ambush anyways. He takes aim with his Longshot Crossbow and fires but the bolt bounces of the Witch-King harmlessly. The Witch-King turns to see Loghain load another bolt into his Crossbow and fires but the Witch-King dodges the shot and takes out his Broad Sword and charges at Loghain who takes out his Blightblood longsword and charges as well both warriors clash with their swords and Loghian slashes at the Witch-King's head but is doesn't bother the Witch-King who shrugs it off and continues to attack Loghain until Loghain knocks the Broad sword out of his hands and then jumps back as Loghain tries to strike his head. The Witch-King grabs his Broad Sword and before Loghian's eyes the sword starts burning up with fire and then he covers his ears as a screeching noise hurts his ears and just then his Blighblood sword breaks apart and Loghain quickly takes aim with his crossbow and fires knocking the bolt out of the Witch-King's hands so The Witch-King takes out his Morgul Blade and Loghain takes out his Summer Greatswrod and charges at the Witch-king who dodges the strike and tries to stab Loghain in the back to poison him but the armor protects Loghain and breaks the blade and Loghain slashes once again hitting the Witch-King in the face but still he doesn't go down. The Witch-King takes out his Mace /Flail and Loghian charges at him and so The Witch-King swings the mace and Loghain dodges it but the Witch-king slides it to the right knocking Loghain on the ground and as Loghain looks up the Witch-King swings the mace and crushes Loghain's skull. The Witch-King sees the dead body of Loghain and yells in victory Battles out of 5,000 WK/Loghain 3,000-2,000 80%-20% Weapon Stats Broad Sword 45%-55% Blightblood Mace/Flail 68%-32% Summer Greatsword Morgul Blade 51%-49% Longshot Crossbow Expert's Opinion: The Witch-King won because of the better weapons and he was just way to hard to kill and defeat. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles